


Holy Drummer

by zambietrashart



Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [15]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex cuffs his pants, Alex falls in love with Reggie and Luke, Alex is a shy boi, Alex is an angel, Alex is an anxious boi, Alex is worried about Luke and Reggie, Alex x Anxiety, Alex's last name is joyner, Alive Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), By a Year, F/M, Fight me on that, Luke had a crush on Alex when he was younger, Luke's parents don't really care that he likes guys but they are worried about Reggie, M/M, Reggie and Luke get up and are like "we gonna seduce that boi", Reggie flirts with Alex, Reggie's parents want to change him, Sara and Alex are siblings, Sara is older, They all have bad paretns, alex is catholic, can do no wrong, conservative parents, religious AU, so are his parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Facing religion, sexuality, and music is not what Alex sighed up for when his parents convinced him to help out those who were far from God. Can he handle his two newest challenges named Reggie and Luke?AKA the religious au no one asked for.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958104
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	1. I Heard the Bells

Reggie smiled getting up in the morning next to Luke, he could feel the sunshine down on his skin waking him up and looked next to him as Luke’s eyes fluttered open as well. The two boys looked into each other’s eyes lovingly leaning in before hearing a cough from the door. Reggie’s mother was standing there with a pissed off look in her eyes staring down at the two boys who were still close.

“What the hell is going on here?” she asked eyes screaming bloody murder. “Not in my house!” she screamed walking over to the bed pulling them up by their shirts and pushing them out of the bedroom and down to the living room. “I didn’t ask for no gay son,” she said to Reggie’s father who looked at them with a drink in his hand.

“Reginald, you tell me that’s not true that you’re just playing jokes on your mother,” he growled and Reggie gulped backing into Luke. “No, no, no dear boy you get back here!” he yelled and Reggie grabbed Luke’s hand sprinting out of the house and down the street to Luke’s house as fast as possible.

“Mrs. Patterson!” Reggie called and Emily came down the stairs, phone in her hand with tears in her eyes looking at the two.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked sadly. “I could have helped,” she added looking at Luke sadly. 

“We don’t need help mom, we don’t have a problem,” Luke said angrily.

“Of course you don’t, just please listen to me, my good friend Caroline from the church, she has a son about your age, he’s the sweetest thing, only sixteen, he could help you guys,” Emily said and the two seventeen-year-olds frowned at her before accepting their fate.

“We’ll meet with him, only once though I’m not sticking around if he doesn’t have anything good to say,” Luke said and his mother smiled.

“Thank you, Luke.”

The two walked to school passing by a clean group of juniors the two wondering which one of them would be helping them “figure stuff out”. It’s not like it mattered though cause they had to get to class and even if the torture of a catholic boy talking to them loomed over their heads for the rest of the day, it was worth it cause they had each other.

“Reggie?” Luke asked his friend as they walked out of school at the end of the day.

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

“I just wanted to know if you were nervous for Sunday.”

“Well, a little but I want my parents to at least think that I tried to straighten myself out a bit even if it doesn’t work,” Reggie said picking at the bottom of his jacket.

“We shouldn’t have to change who we are for our parents to love us Reg, and if they can’t see that we’re perfect the way we are then maybe we should just pack up and go,” Luke said looking up into the sky as they walked hand in hand. Reggie had heard Luke talk about running away before but now in this context, it seemed so much more real. The two of them alone, not having to worry about anything or anyone, the dream seemed so real he could almost taste it.

“Maybe one day we’ll finally escape them Luke, but not today,” Reggie said letting go of Luke’s hand as they walked up their street arriving at Luke’s house first and the two said goodbye and parted waiting for Saturday to hit them like a bus.

Luke woke up the next morning to his father praying over him scaring Luke as he shot out of bed.

“What are you doing in here?” Luke asked eyes wide and startled.

“Just some morning prayer, the Joyner’s told us we should take it up before Sunday so I figured I’d come pray with you this morning but you weren’t awake yet,” Mitch explained and Luke nodded smiling uncomfortably. Luke now knew who his bright-eyed helper was going to be and he was thankful it wouldn’t be some big-headed jock, it would be anxious, blonde, every straight guy's sexual awakening, Alexander Joyner. Luke flopped back down onto his bed sighing before sitting up again panicked.

“Don’t freak out Luke, it’s just the guy that you used to like, you have Reggie now you don’t need to stare at Alex and his blue eyes and tan skin, and oh my God shut up!” Luke yelled at himself trying not to think about the pretty catholic boy. “Everything is going to be fine,” Luke grabbed his shirt and walked down the stairs to have breakfast and saw his parents sitting with another couple.

“Ah, this must be Luke.” The man stood up walking over to shake Luke’s hand. “I’m Pastor Joyner, my son Alexander will be helping you out tomorrow.” Luke smiled and nodded trying to seem happy about the whole thing when in reality he was kind of freaking out. “Nothing to be worried about my boy, Alexander should have you straightened out in no time.” The adults laughed at the joke and Luke laughed along uncomfortably before sitting down in his seat as his mom brought in a bowl of cereal.

“Alexander is in some of your classes right Luke?” Emily asked and Luke nodded mouth full of fruit loops.

“We have chemistry together,” Luke said and the Joyners smiled.

“Well, Alexander might even be able to help you out after all of this you two can be study buddies,” Mrs. Joyner suggested.

“Yeah, sounds great,” Luke said and the couple just smiled back at him. Alex was like a carbon copy of them, his whole family just looked pretty.

“Well, we really must be getting down the street to Reginald’s house, have a great breakfast and we’ll see you tomorrow for service.” They got up, Mr. Joyner tipping his hat at them before walking out of the house. Luke swallowed another bowl of cereal before dreading the next day. Church was going to be his living hell.

Reggie was singing to his sister Marla when the doorbell rang, Reggie got up and opened the door to see Mr. and Mrs. Joyner who welcomed themselves into the house.

“Um, hi, I wasn’t expecting anyone, my parents are out until later today with grocery shopping,” Reggie said and Marla clung to his leg at the sight of the fancily dressed married couple.

“They’re pretty, can I get a necklace like that Reggie?” Marla asked looking up at him with her bright green eyes.

“One day Marla.” Reggie patted his sister’s head before turning back to his guests. “So why are you here, church isn’t until tomorrow?” Reggie asked going to sit down at the table they had already made themselves comfortable at.

“Well darling, your parents asked us to come and talk to you before you meet Alexander for the first time tomorrow. We all just want to be sure that there’s no funny business or any of that trying to convert stuff,” Mrs. Joyner set her hat down on the table smiling sweetly at him even though her words had a certain bite to them.

“Well of course not, I have a serious problem, why would I ever do that to your son?” Reggie asked as seriously as he could muster and they must have bought it because she was reaching across the table to hold his wrist and Mr. Joyner was looking up to God thanking Him.

“Well we must be going, we have to get our dear Alexander prepared for tomorrow, he’s going to be singing for the congregation, don’t let him know that there’s going to be two new families in church, he’ll freeze up faster than a popsicle in Antarctica,” Mrs. Joyner said smiling squeezing his wrist one more time before getting up. “You have a good day now!” she called back to him as they exited.

“I don’t wanna be like them anymore, they’re rude,” Marla said and Reggie nodded in agreement patting her head.

“Go pick out an outfit for tomorrow,” Reggie said pushing her off as the phone rang. “You’ve got Reggie.”

“Did the Joyner’s come visit?” Luke’s unmistakable voice came through the receiver.

“Yup, they don’t want me to convert their precious son,” Reggie said faking the southern drawl that Mrs. Joyner oozed.

“Oh my lordy that would be a tragedy,” Luke mimicked back to him. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I just wanted to check that you and Marla were ok.”

“We’re great Luke, I’ll see you then.” The line went dead and Reggie sighed looking up at his ceiling in wonder. “Tomorrow can be a good day.”


	2. Losing My Religion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just setting up Alex and Sara and Sara will be a big part of this story so keep track of her. Next chapter they will at least be in the same place, I promise.

Alex got into his sister’s car frowning as they drove home.

“What’s up with you?” she asked looking over at him as he tapped against his leg anxiously.

“You know I don’t like singing in front of the congregation but I can’t tell mom and dad that cause they’ll get mad at me,” Alex started and Sara nodded along getting his point. “They’ll be all, “Well good golly, Alexander, you’re our angle you have to sing with that voice of yours.” Which no, I don’t have a voice like that, and second, they’ll make me panic.” Alex looked back at the road and to his sister who sighed putting on her blinker as they turned into the driveway of their large white house.

“I know it’s hard sometimes ‘Lex but we have to put up with them if we don’t then we’ll be out on the street,” Sara said opening her door and getting out.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Alex looked at his sister whose mouth was gaping.

“Um, no ‘Lex, I am right,” Sara said going over to pick up her younger brother who looked like he was going to run away. The second Alex’s feet left the pavement he screamed as Sara swung him around. “Say I’m right you little shi…” Sara saw their parents on the porch and put Alex down smiling awkwardly.

“Inside both of you,” Caroline said and Alex and Sara laughed to themselves walking in.

“Now Sara Lillian Joyner, you know better than to go on talking like that,” Caroline said scolding Sara as Alex sat watching his sister try not to laugh.

“Of course mother,” Sara said face turning red but not from embarrassment.

“Now go on up to your room, I have to talk to dear Alexander about something,” Caroline said and their father took Sara up to her room.

“Am I in trouble for something?” Alex asked confused, he didn’t think he did anything wrong.

“Of course not sweety, you know how I sighed you up to work with some people if they ever have a problem with God?” Caroline asked nicely and Alex nodded. “Well, I had a pair of mothers call me this morning saying their sons were in bed together gazing into each other’s eyes, they need help from the Lord darling. You can help them though, you know how to help them,” Caroline assured Alex who was still confused about what his mother was talking about.

“Two boys in the same bed together, are you sure?” Alex asked, he was sure that no one would be stupid enough to get caught like that by their own parents.

“Yes they were sure, their names are Luke Patterson and Reginald Shada, they’re in your grade correct?” Caroline asked and Alex nodded feeling the blood drain from his face.

Luke Patterson had gotten drunk once at a party and asked Alex if they had chemistry together. Alex thought he meant the class so he said yes and Luke proceeded to try and kiss him which made Reggie intervene. He should have known that they were boyfriends after that moment but Reggie just sighed, taking Luke out of the party and apologizing to Alex who was still glued to the wall.

“Yeah, Luke and I have a class together but I don’t think I have any classes with Reggie,” Alex said and Caroline nodded.

“Well just be ready for Sunday,” Caroline said rubbing the top of Alex’s head before planting a kiss in his blonde hair. Alex ran up to Sara’s room once his mother had left and slammed the door behind him.

“Oh my God,” Alex said eyes wide looking at his sister who just laughed at him.

“Now Alexander how dare you say the Lord’s name in vain,” Sara tried to copy her mother’s voice but growing up in LA with only one southern parent doesn’t really help with the accent.

“Now is not the time for that Sara!” Alex shouted grabbing her shoulders once he could pry himself from the door. “Mom and dad want me to try and convert two gay guy,” Alex said shaking his sister.

“Oh, that’s going to be a problem why?” Sara said not exactly agreeing with her parents and religion's hatred of gay people but still not getting why it would be so hard for her brother to drill some sermons into their head until they didn’t like dick anymore.

“You know that guy who tried to kiss me at a party?” Alex asked and his sister just nodded. “Well I have to try and convert him and his boyfriend, Reggie, that’s going to be almost impossible, they’re connected at the hip, they share one brain cell, Sara!” Alex was panicking.

“Calm your tits Alex,” Sara shook her brother who just blushed at her word choice. “Why convert them when you can just convince them to make everyone think they broke up until senior year when they can move out and have as much buttsex as they want?” Sara asked making Alex turn an even brighter red.

“You’re feeling extra crude today,” Alex said taking note of her words and how grossly inappropriate they were.

“I’m trying to look out for you ‘Lex, if you need me during any part of this, I will be there in a heartbeat.” Alex hugged his sister tight thanking her for being there for him.

“We need to get you a boyfriend after all of this is done,” Alex said and Sara swatted at his arm.

“Out, before I change my mind, Lexi,” Sara said bringing out his much-hated nickname. “Go practice that song you have to learn!” She yelled behind the closed door and Alex just banged on it as an f you to her.

Alex walked to his room and to his closet reaching into a pocket on his wall that held a pair of shoes and pulling out a CD. His parents would be by their room by now which meant that he could listen to whatever he wanted if they were in the other wing. He put in the CD listening to the song que up as the CD spun around. He listened to the song before starting to sing along after the chorus. 

“Every whisper of every waking hour I'm choosing my confessions, trying to keep an eye on you. Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool oh no, I've said too much, I set it up. Consider this, consider this the hint of the century. Consider this the slip that brought me to my knees, failed. What if all these fantasies come flailing around? Now I've said too much, I thought that I heard you laughing. I thought that I heard you sing. I think I thought I saw you try.” Alex stopped as he heard a thud outside his door and saw Sara peek her head inside. 

“Goodnight Alex,” Sara said closing the door and Alex fell back into his bed hiding the CD under his bed with relief. Church would be hell with those two but he was willing to give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA MY CHEMISTRY JOKES!


	3. He's In The Missionary Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love on this book so far, it's about to get so much better! Also title has nothing to do with sex, just thought it was funny

“Luke!” a voice called Luke out of his slumber and he looked up to see it was seven in the morning. “Luke honey church starts in an hour get up and get ready!” Emily’s voice called up to her son’s bedroom and he sighed rolling over his knees hitting the floor dragging his blanket off the bed with him and a pillow still in his hand. He stood up walking over to his closet to see a dress shirt and black pants picked out for him to wear. He flung his shirt and boxers off replacing his underwear quickly before pulling his pants and shirt on taking himself in in the mirror.

“This better be worth it,” Luke said walking down the stairs to the table which was set with a light breakfast. Luke looked at his mother questioningly, she would never make something so simple for Sunday breakfast.

“They serve food after the service too honey, and that’s where you’ll meet Alexander. His parents did assure us that he’s a very nice boy,” Emily said and Mitch looked through the newspaper. 

“Be on your best behavior today ok son?” Mitch looked at his son for reassurance.

“Of course dad,” Luke said smiling at his father who nervously looked back down at his newspaper.

Reggie fought Marla to get on her dress, the seven-year-old ran around her room giggling in only shorts, a tank top, and a pair of blue mary janes. 

“Marla come on,” Reggie urged her and his mother came into the room patting his head laughing at his sister only to glare at him on the way out of the room pulling slightly at his hair before walking down the hall to get her pearls. Marla had slipped into her navy short dress and ran over to Reggie pulling on his red tie getting him to look at her.

“I love you, Reggie!” Marla yelled and jumped into his arms making him tear up a little. It had been days since someone who wasn’t Luke said that.

“I love you too Marla,” Reggie said petting down her hair which was sticking up. “Can I fix your hair before church?” Reggie asked and Marla giggled climbing down him before dragging him to her bed to do her hair.

“Can you do a braid this time Reggie?” Marla asked, her green eyes were full of hope and wonder that Reggie wished the world would never extinguish.

“Of course.” Reggie’s parents watched their children in Marla’s room hoping that Reggie would be fixed soon so they could love their precious son again.

Sara groaned, her hair wasn’t working with her again and Alex adjusted his tie in her room eyes blinking rapidly as he sprayed hair spray in his hair frowning as he pushed his blonde bangs back.

“Are you ready, it didn’t seem like you practiced last night?” Sara asked not wanting her brother to freeze up in front of the congregation cause he didn’t remember the words, she would save him of course but she wanted him to sing the whole song for once.

“I know this one inside and out backward and forward Sara, this has been my favorite since we were kids,” Alex said going over the words in his head once again and she threw him his blazer while putting her earrings in smiling at her little brother. She could see he was starting to stress himself out and needed to get him out of his head.

“I’m glad cause I’m not saving your ass this time,” Sara said pulling her grey sweater over her head and slipping into her heels running out the door and he followed her out to the car, and Caroline and Phillip looked as their kids got in Sara’s car laughing together and walked outside.

“Get there safely ok!” Caroline called out waving to her kids who waved back still giggling.

“Let’s do it!” Sara yelled top down over her convertible blasting Christian rock smiling as the hymn her brother would be singing came on and they sang it together horribly out of pitch feeling themselves relax and Sara smiled seeing the anxiety fade out of his body and his eyes shining bright again.

Sara parked her car and got out seeing someone was already there opening the door and setting up. “Why thank you, good sir,” Sara said, holding Alex’s hand dragging him in and the man laughed holding the door open for them. The piano was there for Sara to play and the chair were set up for the choir and a bunch of pews set up for the congregation to sit in. Sara rubbed her brother’s shoulders as he looked out at the wooden seats anxiously.

Sara dragged him to the back as the room started to fill up with people to take some stress off of him.

“Lexi?” Sara asked, trying to get her brother to at least glare at her. “Lexi!” she tried again and Alex looked up with a “really” look in his eyes.

“I’m fine Sara, I just don’t want to screw up again,” Alex said, rubbing his wrists and biting his lip.

“You won’t cause I’ll be right there with you,” Sara said making it seem like he wasn’t about to sing in front of the biggest congregation in LA which had hundreds of people coming.

“If you weren’t, I would be very pissed and nervous,” Alex said, elbowing her before hearing their father tell everyone to take their seats. “Come on.” The two took their seats near the choir who smiled at the siblings and spoke quiet reassuring words to Alex. 

Alex listened to his father preach and the congregation respond thanking God silently for making this the longest sermon he had ever heard.

“...Amen!” Pastor Joyner finished arms flung up in the air smiling at the people and Sara got up pulling Alex with her and she moved to the piano and Phillip passed his son the microphone. Alex looked over the congregation before taking a breath in squeezing the microphone and looking up from the floor opening his mouth to sing.

“Well, Emily, you look lovely today,” Lauren Shada said, holding the door for Emily and Mitch, smiling politely at Luke before grimacing when he turned away. Reggie held Marla’s hand since his father was too busy finishing off a bottle of whatever and throwing it on the pavement before walking into the church.

“Oh, Lauren you’re too kind,” Emily said to the woman she had been friends with since Luke and Reggie were in diapers. “We should find a spot together,” Emily suggested and the back row was the only one left with just enough space for all of them when Marla sat on her mother’s lap. Mitch and Roy talked quietly, Emily and Lauren gossiped about things that Reggie and Luke didn’t understand, and Marla was quickly switched to her brother’s lap when Lauren got heated in conversation. The lights started to flicker on and off and the man from the previous day took to the stage in a robe with a loud voice and a microphone shouting out to the people.

Luke and Reggie were bored already and a twenty-minute sermon was preached to them and then suddenly a blonde girl and boy took the man’s place obviously going to do something musical. Luke couldn’t help but notice how nervous the boy looked but he took a deep breath in and looked up at the crowd of people blinking fast before words started to come out through the voice of a low tenor which was just right.

“When peace like a river, attendeth my way, when sorrows like sea billows roll. Whatever my lot, thou hast taught me to say, it is well, it is well, with my soul. It is well with my soul. It is well, it is well with my soul.” Luke looked at him in shock, this boy was good. Reggie elbowed him wanting to see his reaction to the blonde and was pleased to see that they were on the same wavelength.

“Though Satan should buffet, though trials should come, let this blest assurance control, that Christ has regarded my helpless estate, and hath shed His own blood for my soul. It is well (it is well) with my soul (with my soul). It is well, it is well with my soul.” People had started to join the boy now and the girl playing the piano had sung a bit with him adding a nice vocal mix.

“My sin, oh, the bliss of this glorious thought. My sin, not in part but the whole, is nailed to the cross, and I bear it no more, praise the Lord, praise the Lord, o my soul. It is well (it is well) with my soul (with my soul). It is well, it is well with my soul. It is well (it is well) with my soul (with my soul). It is well, it is well with my soul.” The people clapped and Reggie found himself staring at the boy and getting up to clap with the rest of the people.

“Catholic boys are pretty,” Reggie whispered to Luke who laughed before nodding signifying that he agreed with Reggie’s statement. 

The rest of the service was pretty bland compared to that but when they moved to a different room with food and people walking around talking to each other, church seemed to not be so bad. Two girls approached them and started talking and flirting with them and to try and seem as straight as possible, they indulged them for the time being. It’s not like either of them didn’t like girls as well, they just loved each other more than they did any girl that was around.

Alex’s blonde parents moved over to them smiling arms out welcoming them. “Luke and Reggie, we’re so glad that you made it, Alexander is just wrapping something up with an elderly couple who just loved his voice today. I can’t even believe it myself, must be a miracle that he got through the whole thing without slipping up,” Caroline praised and Reggie and Luke’s eyes widened.

“Wait, so that guy who was singing earlier was…” Reggie started and Caroline and Phillip nodded.

“He’s our boy and the piano player is our daughter Sara, such gifted musicians, we tried to give them as much time they needed before playing before people,” Caroline assured them smiling sweetly and two blonde copies of the adults before them walked up, Alex looking nervous and Sara smiling brightly.

“Hey there,” Sara said holding her hand out for them to shake. “I’m Sara,” she introduced herself with a glint of mischief in her eyes making Luke and Reggie a little nervous. Alex held his hand out too not saying anything until Sara elbowed him in the side.

“Hi, I’m Alexander, call me Alex though, unless you don’t want to then you don’t have to,” the blonde rambled until Sara hit in in the side again with a short “Lexi” coming out of her mouth trying to stop her brother from digging a deeper hole than he was already in.

“Nice to officially meet you, Alex, I’m Reggie,” Reggie said smiling gently at Alex like he was a scared puppy.

“I’m Luke.” Luke followed by Reggie’s example and Caroline smiled at the kids getting along and excused herself to go deal with some church stuff.

“I’ll go with mom just in case she needs any help, nice meeting you Luke and Reggie,” Sara waved over her shoulder and Alex looked after her with pleading eyes not wanting to be alone with Luke and Reggie just yet. He turned around smiling awkwardly.

“You have an amazing voice,” Reggie complimented and Alex blushed muttering out a thanks. “You need to own your awesomeness, your voice is amazing and you should really appreciate the gift you have of moving people through song, I heard a grandma crying dude,” Reggie said nudging Alex who smiled laughing slightly.

“Yeah I guess I do have a gift.” Alex liked having them to talk to.

“Well, Reggie and I are in a band with another guy from school named Bobby, maybe you could join,” Luke said wanting to spend more time with Alex outside of church and conversion stuff.

“I play the drums but my parents want my music to be strictly God related, I wish I could join though, it sounds cool.” Reggie and Luke looked at each other in victory. They knew what they had to do, they had to get Alex to join their band and fall in love with them so they could have him all to themselves. They couldn’t exactly have Alex’s god loving parents third-wheeling in the relationship either. That didn’t matter though, they were going to get Alex whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in chapter go check it out, I know that worship songs are kind of boring but you really just got to find the right version to use.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zY5o9mP22V0&list=PL7_V7nXKouS1eV95EoZK5Ym8VDOuZN7eN


	4. Do You Think He Likes Guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter but I am writing a song for this fic which is something that I normally do but most of the songs that I write are sadder songs so writing this one was like sucking up all of the happiness that I have and putting it into a song but I hope you guys like this chapter which there is a bit of the song in it.

Sara looked at her brother who was pacing around her room, he kept going to talk and then stopping before second-guessing himself and pacing some more.

“Lexi, you’re making me dizzy!” Sara yelled and Alex stopped falling back on her bed next to her looking over at her with guilty blue eyes. “What’s wrong with you Lexi, you never act like this unless something is really bothering you?” Sara asked and Alex sat up looking his sister in the eyes breathing in and letting it out.

“Reggie and Luke invited me to be in their band,” Alex said and Sara sat up too excited.

“That’s awesome Lexi, why are you so bummed?” Sara asked, shaking his shoulders smiling at him widely. 

“You know that mom and dad will kill me if I even think about joining because of church,” Alex said sighing. He really wanted to be in the band.

“If you tell mom and dad that it’s to keep an eye on them then maybe they’ll reconsider, ask in the morning though, it’s almost ten o’clock,” Sara said pointing to the clock on her wall. Alex smiled hugging his sister goodnight before waking his way back to his room and falling back on his bed falling into a deep sleep.

Caroline Joyner sat at the table looking at her kids stuffing breakfast in their mouths quickly before having to go to school. Alex seemed a bit more cautious which made Caroline suspicious.

“Mom, dad, Reggie and Luke are in a band so that means that they might have time alone together, do you think that I could join the band to keep an eye on them?” Alex asked hopefully and Caroline and Phillip looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

“That would probably be for the best sweety, now you and Sara better be off to school, we don’t want you two being late now do we?” Caroline asked and the two blondes jumped up running out of the house backpacks in hand to Sara’s convertible.

Luke woke up early running to Bobby’s garage to start writing a song and was shocked to see that Reggie was already there with clothes laid out for that day still asleep on the couch. Luke grabbed Reggie’s shoulders shaking him to wake him up.

“Luke?” Reggie asked looking up at Luke who smiled down at him.

“I have a new song I’m working on for when Alex joins the band,” Luke said and Reggie gave him a look.

“If he joins the band, you never know what his parents are going to say.” Luke rolled his eyes at Reggie’s pessimistic behavior.

“Do you want to hear what I have so far or not?” Luke asked, getting a nod and laugh from Reggie. “Ok.” Luke started playing a riff on his guitar before starting to sing. “Give me a minute, gotta catch my breath, cause looking at him makes me such a mess. You have to understand, where I come from, I can’t just look I gotta reach out and touch ‘im. No Mr. Perfect but he’s worth it, God forgive me for my obsession.” Luke was unsure of where the ending was going but the first verse was good.

“It sounds great Luke!” Reggie said getting up to hug him and he grabbed his bass going to play some notes that could fit in with the song. “What do you think of this?” Reggie asked strumming in tempo with the part Luke struggled with. “Blonde hair, blue eyes, do you think he likes guys?” Reggie sang making Luke laugh. Bobby walked out into his garage dressed and ready for school.

“What are you two doing out here?” Bobby asked, looking at the two who put their instruments down still smiling.

“We were writing a song, come on Bobby it’s time to get to school,” Reggie said, trying to put Bobby’s mind at ease while shucking a shirt over his head and putting his jacket on.

The three boys arrived at the school and saw Alex and Sara getting out of a convertible having what looked like a serious conversation. Bobby pushed his hair back and walked over to the car with Reggie and Luke following him.

“Hey Sara, I thought we were supposed to meet up last night to talk about the science project,” Bobby said, and being a whole grade level above Reggie and Luke gave him the right to talk to the prettiest senior even if she was Alex’s sister.

“I was busy, sorry about that.” Sara looked back to her brother with wide eyes and nudged her head in the band’s direction. 

“Oh yeah, I thought about the offer and talked to my parents, they’re cool with me joining the band,” Alex said, talking to Luke and Reggie.

“You invited him to join the band?” Bobby asked upset because he wasn’t asked.

“Bobby, I know you're pissed but he plays the drums and his voice is killer, if you were there yesterday then you would have asked him too,” Luke said and Bobby sighed.

“Are you sure it’s not cause he’s…” Reggie jumped on Bobby’s back putting his hand over the older’s mouth knocking him to the ground and Sara looked over her car door checking to see if Bobby was ok.

“I’ll see you guys next Sunday, hopefully not sooner,” Sara said, bumping shoulders with Luke passing him a piece of paper with a note that said: Don’t read until later. Alex looked at them uncomfortably for a second before getting out of the car too.

“Don’t forget we have a meeting in the library later,” Alex said walking off into the school.

Bobby got let up by the boys dusting himself off. 

“Not that it’s my business or anything but you two totally have a crush on him,” Bobby said and Luke glared at him.

“Yeah, none of your business Bobby, go back to flirting with Sara, I’m sure that will go really well,” Luke said gesturing for Reggie to follow him to class and Reggie silently apologized to Bobby not wanting to piss Luke off or leave Bobby mad at them.

Alex ran to catch up with his sister.

“So you and Bobby huh?” Alex asked, nudging his sister who looked at him with icy daggers. “Ok, that’s a no,” Alex added looking away.

“Get to class Lexi and have fun with the boys after school,” she said, winking taking a complete 180 from her previous attitude. Sara was like his best friend, she knew what he wanted before he even did but she was also his sister and she knew what was best for him, Sara was not going to let her brother be disappointed.

Luke looked at the note that Sara had given him, there was neat scrawl on the page.

You two better know what you’re doing and the pressure that you’re about to put on my brother to inevitably choose our parents or you two. Please don’t make this harder on ~~Lexi~~ Alex than it already is. Wait before you tell him your feelings, I know you have them. I heard you at church so be patient with him and if you need help wooing him when the time comes, I’ll be there to help. Alex deserves greatness and if you two are going to give that to him then who am I to stop you?

-Sara

Luke looked at the note in shock, she had figured them out so quickly but that didn’t matter. Luke had a meeting to get to but first, he had to show Reggie the letter otherwise the bassist would be all over Alex. 

Reggie had a similar reaction to Luke but then narrowed it down to siblings know when the other one is desirable to someone. He started telling a detailed story about his sister Marla had a boy following her around at school and then asked to be her seat partner on the bus, which was the formation of a terrible elementary school relationship. They arrived at the study room as Reggie finished the story and saw Alex reading through a book chewing on the end of a hoodie string.

“Uh, we’re here,” Reggie said knocking on the side of the door making Alex look up and drop the string from his mouth. 

Luke got to take in how pink was a great color on Alex and didn’t really pay attention to Alex trying to pitch a deal until Alex snapped in his face.

“Pay attention,” Alex said blushing, noticing how Luke zoned out looking at his face. “I’m willing to say that this meeting went well and that I joined your band to make sure that you weren’t like going back to being gay, even though I’m pretty sure you can’t change a gender preference, I don’t have a problem with you guys liking each other, it’s 1994 you should be able to be with whoever you want and long as you’re being safe or whatever.” Reggie and Luke’s mouths hung open at the fact that Alex was going to let them be together so easily. 

“Is there a catch or something?” Luke asked, grabbing Alex’s hand from across the table.

“Yeah, you can’t get caught so you have to promise me that there will be no more sleepovers or kissing and stuff where you can get caught, just be careful so I don’t get yelled at or beaten up by my dad,” Alex said playing with the end of his hoodie string again and Reggie’s eyes flashed with hurt knowing what it was like to get punched by someone you love.

“Yeah, no problem ‘Lex,” Reggie said and Alex looked up, face turning pink again. “What? You’re not falling for us are you?” Reggie said teasingly.

“No, no, it’s just my sister calls me that,” Alex said and Reggie smiled.

“Well, I wouldn't want to turn you off, pretty young thing,” Reggie said scooting closer from across the table to Alex whose face was now bright red as he got up from his seat.

“Don’t do that again,” Alex said, walking out of the room his face still burning.

“No problem sweet cheeks!” Reggie called out after him and all he got was the middle finger as Alex walked out of the empty library and to his sister’s car. She had gone out with some friends and decided to leave him the key so he could get home.

Alex sat in the car banging his head against the wheel a couple of times before regaining his composure and starting the car.

“I can’t actually be falling for these two idiots,” Alex said trying to reassure himself but found himself daydreaming of Luke’s warm smile and Reggie’s laugh that night as he tried to fall asleep that night. 

The second Alex left the library, Luke hit Reggie upside the head as the bassist just laughed.

“What, he likes us, I can tell,” Reggie said leaning into Luke.

“I hope he does otherwise, that offer that he just made us, is off the table for good Reggie and then we’ll get converted into a catholic club, I don’t think either of us want that,” Luke said trying to make sure that Reggie got the picture.

“I get it Luke, I want to be with you too but we have to get Alex to like us like that cause ever since Sunday, it’s felt like a piece of us has been missing,” Reggie said and Luke nodded in understanding.

“I get what you mean Reg, but we have to be patient like Sara said, I have a feeling that in the future we’re going to need her help,” Luke said and the two go up starting their walk home with connected pinkies at five pm making back to their street at five-thirty and parting ways sadly without a kiss thanks to Alex’s dumb rules of no PDA where they can be seen easily.

“I love you Luke,” Reggie said letting Luke walk back to his own house just to hear the whisper of “I love you too” that made everything they were doing worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:  
> Alex sat behind his drums, it had been a month since that first meeting with Reggie and Luke. He was just happy that they hadn't been caught yet but he could tell that the two weren't telling him something.   
> "Alex, we have a song we want to play for you that we've been working on for a while. Just Reg and I not Bobby." Luke started playing a catchy tune that Alex knew would be stuck in his head for a while but wasn't prepared for what came out of Luke's mouth.


	5. It Is Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is a censored slur in this chapter and the story is wrapping up fast. Also, I stan Sara.

As Alex walked into the studio, he looked around taking in the sight of Reggie and Luke having some sort of heated conversation with Bobby who wasn’t listening or wasn’t interested in the topic that was being pushed on him.

“Hey guys,” Alex said walking in.  Alex sat behind his drums, it had been a month since that first meeting with Reggie and Luke. He was just happy that they hadn't been caught yet but he could tell that the two weren't telling him something.

“Hey, how’s Sara been doing with applying for colleges?” Bobby asked, interested in how his crush had been doing.

“Oh she wants to go to New York for school,” Alex said, frowning at the thought of losing his sister even just for a year.

“Aw man that stinks, I really wanted to get to know her better without these two blubbering idiots,” Bobby said pointing to Reggie and Luke who stared at him in disbelief. Bobby had talked a lot about Sara to his friends saying she was the prettiest girl in school but talking about her in front of her brother was a little weird. Alex shrugged it off not even responding with a glare, he just looked down at his drums picking up the sticks.

"Alex, we have a song we want to play for you that we've been working on for a while. Just Reg and I, not Bobby." Luke started playing a catchy tune that Alex knew would be stuck in his head for a while but wasn't prepared for what came out of Luke's mouth.

“Give me a minute, gotta catch my breath, cause looking at him makes me such a mess. You have to understand where I come from, my brain can’t work when I’m around him I feel so dumb. No Mr. Perfect but he’s worth it, God forgive me for my obsession with,” Luke sang and Reggie jumped in next to him singing as well.

“That holy drummer, never a bummer. Got me dancing in the sand make me feeling like a man, got a voice like a dream that’ll make me twist glide and weave just to get a taste of, that holy drummer,” Reggie and Luke sang and Alex’s eyes were open wide in shock hands over his mouth as Luke backed up and let Reggie sing.

“Help me to see, this could be good for you and me. Cause just one kiss could be disastrous. Can you see that halo? Time to let go. Blonde hair, blue eyes do you think he likes guys?” Alex’s face turned even brighter red as Luke joined Reggie.

“That holy drummer, never a bummer. Got me dancing in the sand, make me feeling like a man, got a voice like a dream that’ll make me twist, glide and weave just to get a taste of that holy drummer. When I hear his voice ring out over the drum, he makes me question who I am and where I’m from. Give me a second to readjust myself. I have to admit that can’t be good for my health. That holy drummer, never a bummer. Got me dancing in the sand, made me feeling like a man, got a voice like a dream that’ll make me twist glide and weave just to get a taste of that holy drummer,” Luke and Reggie finished singing and Bobby rolled his eyes sitting back down.

“So, what did you think Lex?” Reggie asked kneeling in front of the blonde who was frozen in place behind his drums. Luke walked over to join Reggie in front of Alex who just stared taking shaky breaths.

“I have to go,” Alex said running out of the studio leaving his sticks behind running as fast as he could past Bobby’s mom who waved at Alex who yelled over his shoulder a quick bye.

“Do you think we scared him off?” Reggie asked and Luke just sighed sitting down on his couch.

“I should get inside for dinner but maybe you guys should think before you do something like this again, it’s too bad, I actually kind of liked Alex in a brotherly sort of way,” Bobby said walking out of the garage.

“Luke you have to tell me what you’re thinking,” Reggie said, hands on Luke’s shoulders.

“I’m thinking that I want to get away, I don’t want my parents to make my choices for me anymore. They want to choose who I like, what I want to do when I grow up, I’m done with that Reg, I’m not going home,” Luke said getting up and Reggie followed him as they started walking and ended up in front of a large white house with Alex’s address. “We have to live like it’s now or never,” Luke said, grabbing Reggie’s hand as they walked through the gate.

“Sara!” Alex yelled running up the stairs out of breath.

“Lexi, I was just about to pick you up,” Sara said putting her bag down and sitting on her bed as Alex started to pace around her room.

“I think Luke and Reggie might like me,” Alex said pulling at his hair.

“I know,” Sara said looking up at him from her spot on the bed deadpan.

“No you don’t get it, I mean they might like me like they like each other,” Alex said and Sara got off her bed and smacked her brother across the face.

“Get a grip boy, it’s quite obvious you like them too. I know what you’re about to say Lexi, but I can’t being gay and liking two guys that’s horrible, God will never forgive me. Lexi, tell me what it means to be Christian.” Sara said, grabbing Alex’s shoulders.

“To have faith that Jesus died to save us all from Hell if we ask for forgiveness for our sins?” Alex asked his sister who nodded.

“You liking Luke and Reggie isn’t wrong and if mom and dad say anything to you at all, I’ll beat their asses and take you to New York with me,” Sara said hugging her brother’s head into her chest as he started sobbing. “I love you Lexi, you mean everything to me.”

“I love you too Sara, you’re the best sister I could have ever asked for,” Alex said leaning further into her. The sound of breaking glass and shouting made them break apart and run down the stairs to see their father yelling at Reggie and Luke who were at their doorway holding hands and their mother was on her knees praying.

“Alex son now you get out of here, you too Sara, you don’t need to see these sinners,” Phillip yelled pushing at his kids who went to help Reggie and Luke.

“Dad, calm down,” Alex said standing in front of his father blocking him from getting to his friends.

“You have to the count of three to get out of the way boy or you’re going down with these sinners, I don’t want no sissy boy in my house!” Phillip yelled glaring at his son getting closer with closed fists knuckles cracking beneath the skin. “One, two, three,” Phillip pulled a hand back swinging toward Alex.

“Lexi!” Sara yelled jumping on their father’s back getting swung off and across the room into a glass table. 

“Sara!” Alex got up running across the room to help his sister up and Luke and Reggie had already run.

“You’re not welcome in my church you unholy f**s!” Phillip yelled after the now gone couple. “Now as for you two,” Phillip said approaching his kids grabbing a belt from the wall Alex and Sara scooted back slowly and got up running to Sara’s room locking the door.

“You have to go,” Sara said tears in her eyes. “You have to get out of here ok, go out the window and over to one of the boy’s houses please Lexi,” Sara said holding his hands shoving a bag with a wrapped present in it and some of his favorite things that had gone missing. “I’ll bring you things tomorrow but you need to leave Lexi, I can’t let you get hurt ok?” Sara pleaded holding her younger brother’s shoulders.

“I can’t leave you here,” Alex said tears falling down his cheeks.

“I’m not sticking around either Lexi, I’m getting out of this state as soon as graduation comes, and you’ll come with me then until then you need to stay with Luke and Reggie, they’ll take care of you Lexi, they love you more than you know, I’ve known about their little thing for you since you first sang at church Lexi, you have to trust me on that ok?” Sara asked and Alex nodded squeezing her hand before climbing out the window and running back to the studio he had fled earlier that day going inside and sitting on Luke’s couch. Alex opened the gift his sister had wrapped and saw a pink hoodie that smelled like her. She had been planning this and he knew that because of a note in pink scrawl.

Lexi, if you’re reading this then that means the inevitable has happened and we had to run away, keep this with you until we can meet again so you never have to feel alone even though you’ll have Luke and Reggie with you while I’m gone. I’ll miss you. -Sara

Alex laid down hugging the hoodie tears falling down his cheeks as his eyes closed falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:  
> "I need you to look out for him Bobby, maybe one day we'll meet again at one of your concerts. For what it's worth, I would have really liked to get to know you better." Bobby looked at Sara who had tears in her eyes and he nodded his head.  
> "I'll look out for him Sara, please be safe." Sara smiled softly kissing Bobby's cheek before walking back to her car.  
> "I will Bobby, how else am I supposed to see my brother's band become stars."


	6. Orpheum Here We Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! It'll probably be out tomorrow at the rate I'm working.

Reggie and Luke walked into the studio that night after sneaking into Luke’s house to grab some of his things and they saw Alex sleeping on the couch. Reggie walked over and looked at Alex closer seeing dried tear marks on his face and a pink hoodie clutched in his grip.

“What do you think happened after we left?” Reggie asked backing up and back over to where Luke was standing staring at Alex.

“Him and his sister probably ran away but I mean I can’t blame him,” Luke said and the landline started ringing. The number was reserved for Sunset Curve business only so Luke picked it up and a woman named Rose started talking to him offering them a chance to play at the Orpheum. “I-I that sounds great thank you so much,” Luke said and the woman giggled on the other side before the call ended.

“What was that about?” Reggie asked looking at Luke sitting next to the still sleeping Alex.

“We’re playing the Orpheum dude, since we got Alex in our band, we’ve been blowing up,” Luke said and Reggie’s eyes widened as he got up and jumped into Luke’s arms vibrating with excitement.

“This is awesome!” Reggie shouted and a groan from the couch made him slap his hand over his mouth.

“It’s fine Reggie, I’m awake,” Alex said getting up off the couch and pull the hoodie over his head tears in his eyes as he hugged it close to himself.

“Listen Alex we need to talk about what happened yesterday no matter how uncomfortable you are cause we need to know what happened so it doesn’t happen again,” Luke said sitting Alex back on the couch.

“Sara told me that she gave you guys advice, and I can’t help but think that maybe you should have waited longer. I don’t know what happened but I know that I like you guys I don’t know how yet but it’s more than friendly,” Alex said and Luke leaned on the edge of his seat.

“Alex, you just ran away from home, or at least I’m assuming you did, you don’t have to worry about what your parents are going to think, you don’t have to be the good boy that your parents trained you to be,” Luke said starting to get upset that Alex was holding back his true emotions because he was still scared of his father somehow finding him.

“I just need some time Luke, please don’t pressure me into giving you guys everything right away,” Alex said eyes shimmering with tears again.

“You don’t have to worry about that Alex, take all the time you need,” Reggie said rubbing Alex’s back. “To take your mind off of it Luke can tell you some good news that I just heard,” Reggie offered still rubbing Alex’s back.

“Yeah, that sounds good, what’s going on Luke?” Alex asked looking at Luke with hopeful eyes.

“We’re playing the Orpheum Alex, since we got a drummer, our band has been taken to new heights. We were popular before but now with you, we just got a first-class ticket to being a real band with tours and playing anywhere we want whenever we want,” Luke said taking in Alex’s widening eyes with everything he said. “We’re playing in two weeks, this is going to be our biggest gig ever!” Luke said shaking Alex’s shoulders and the blonde got up and hugged Luke as tight as he could.

“This is awesome Luke!” Alex said bringing Reggie into the hug too and the three jumped around in a little circle hug. Alex pressed a quick kiss to Luke’s cheek and then Reggie’s before sitting back down as the two flushed looking at each other before plopping down on the couch next to Alex snuggling him while discussing what songs they were going to play.

Bobby heard a knock at his door at 7 am and opened the door to see Sara standing there looking around nervously.

“What are you…” Bobby was cut off as Sara placed a hand over his mouth.

“I don’t have time for questions, listen, my brother and I are in trouble so I have to go away for a while,” Sara said, handing Bobby a bag which he took. “I’m not going to jail or anything but I need to get out of L.A. so my parents think I took Alex with me. I need you to look out for him Bobby, maybe one day we’ll meet again at one of your concerts. For what it’s worth, I would have really liked to get to know you better.” Bobby looked at Sara who had tears in her eyes and nodded his head. All those times that he watched her from a distance crushing on her or trying to make her jealous with other girls, she wasn't just a crush, she was the love of his life.

“I’ll look out for him Sara, please be safe.” Sara smiled softly kissing Bobby’s cheek before walking back to her car.

“I will Bobby, how else am I supposed to see my brother’s band become stars?” Sara asked winking at him before giving a wave as she drove down the street.

“Bye Sara,” Bobby said to himself walking over to the studio seeing his bandmates in a pile discussing songs for some gig.

“Hey, Bo… Bobby, what’s wrong?” Luke asked jumping over the coffee table and over to his friend.

“Alex, Sara left this for you,” Bobby said handing the blonde the bag and Alex got up and hugged Bobby.

“I know that this is hurting you too Bobby, I know that you genuinely loved her and as much as she may have denied it, she liked you too,” Alex said holding Bobby close as tears escaped his eyes and down his cheeks. Reggie and Luke joined the hug.

“Well Bobby this might cheer you up, we’re playing the Orpheum in two weeks,” Reggie said after the hug broke up and Bobby’s eyes widened, hands flying up to his mouth.

“You better not be joking,” Bobby said and Reggie shook his head.

“I’m thinking we start with Now or Never, the Get Lost, maybe Crooked Teeth, and as a finisher Late Last Night, what do you think?” Luke asked smiling writing down the setlist.

“It sounds great but maybe we could do Lakeside Reflection instead of Crooked Teeth,” Reggie suggested wanting to get more time to sing on stage rather than it just be Luke singing most of the time.

“Yeah that’s a good group one good suggestion Reg, what about you Alex? Bobby?” Luke asked looking at both of the boys.

“It sounds great Luke, I agree with Reggie on the change though, you don’t need to hog all the spotlight,” Bobby said nudging Luke and Alex laughed nodding along.

“Alright boys, let’s rehearse.”

“What do you mean you can’t find my kids?” Caroline asked two policemen crying. “They ran away and now you can’t get them back?” The two men looked uncomfortable standing in front of Caroline trying to keep their composure in check. 

“We’re doing the best we can with what we’ve been given, a woman who looks like your daughter was seen crossing state borders but there was no one with her and you said that your daughter would be traveling with your son correct?” the officer asked and Caroline nodded tears still rolling down her face.

“Then we have no evidence as to where your children are right now and we have two more missing children’s cases that we have to look into so we’ll just be on our way ma’am.” The officers left and Caroline wiped the tears from her face emotionless and stared after the cars. She would get her babies back if it was the last thing she did.

Sara had been driving for about a week when she made it into Ohio coming to a screeching halt at a McDonald’s to take a break.

“Yeah dude the Orpheum performance is going to be so good. They’re going on next week, Sunset Swerve was the name I think?” One worker said questioningly not sure if he got the name right.

“No, I think it was Sunset Curve,” another responded, handing an order out.

“Did you just say Sunset Curve?” Sara asked the worker and he nodded.

“Why have you heard of them? We’re all driving up after work and we have an extra ticket if you wanna come,” the worker offered. “My little brother Reggie is in the band, I’m Terrance by the way,” he stuck out his hand and Sara took it shaking it.

“I’m Sara, my brother happens to be the drummer for that band, I will definitely take you up on the ride offer though,” Sara said and Terrance told her to go wait in the back in their crew room until they were off at four so they could take the week-long trip up to California. Sara was not going to miss her little brother perform no matter if her parents were in the way of that. Who needed stupid rules and dumb judgment when you know the person? Sara was not going to let her brother be eaten up by crowds if he was with Reggie and Luke at this point. Sara wondered if Terrance knew about his brother’s boyfriend.

Terrance and one of his friends got off of work and went to the back to get Sara. 

“Are you off?” Sara asked getting up and Terrance and his friend laughed.

“Yeah, come on let’s get you a seat cleared in the car, by the way if you have a problem with two guys being in love then I’m sorry but you’re not welcome in our car,” Terrance said holding his coworker’s hand.

“Why would I have a problem with that? I’ll have you know that Reggie and Luke are dating and both happen to want to add my little brother to the mix and I have absolutely no problem with that you guys have nothing to worry about,” Sara said hopping into the back seat which she had cleared herself. “What are you waiting for boys? Let’s get this show on the road,” Sara said smiling. She couldn’t wait to see her brother up on the big stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:  
> Reggie held his bass close taking a deep breath. "I don't want to seem ungrateful Alex, I really don't and I'm thankful for everything that you've done to help Luke and I but there's one more thing that I need you to do," Reggie said looking at Alex across the room. Alex turned his head looking at Reggie.  
> "What's that?" Alex asked crossing the room sitting down next to the bassist.  
> "Tell me that you love Luke and I cause you and I both know it's true." Alex stared at Reggie before looking down for a second then back into Reggie's eyes.


	7. Take Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last final chapter, thank you all so much for reading this has really been a fun journey to take with you guys and I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Sara hopped out of Terrance’s car outside of the Orpheum hearing a band start to play rehearsing. The notes of Now or Never flooding the streets making girls waiting outside jump around and dance to the music.

“We ain’t searching for tomorrow, cause we got all we need today!” Sara could hear Alex from outside pounding on the drums harder than he ever had before at any of their previous gigs. The song ended and Sara stood blown away by the sound of their music. They sounded better and closer than they ever had before. 

“Dude that was the tightest we’ve ever played,” Bobby said and Reggie pulled Luke aside to talk to him quickly.

“It’s been two weeks Luke, one of us has to talk to him,” Reggie said and Luke gave him a look. “Fine, I’ll talk to him, you go off and have a good time with Bobby,” Reggie said, walking back out onto the stage. All of the boys were wired a little tight that night due to their impending performance. Alex watched and laughed as Bobby tried to flirt with one of the workers who called herself Rose. She seemed sweet enough and even reminded him of Sara. Alex felt a hand grab his wrist pulling him backstage.

“What’s up Reggie?” Alex asked a concerned friend who was now looking at him seriously.

Reggie held his bass close taking a deep breath. "I don't want to seem ungrateful Alex, I really don't and I'm thankful for everything that you've done to help Luke and I but there's one more thing that I need you to do," Reggie said looking at Alex across the room. Alex turned his head looking at Reggie.

"What's that?" Alex asked, crossing the room sitting down next to the bassist.

"Tell me that you love Luke and I cause you and I both know it's true." Alex stared at Reggie before looking down for a second then back into Reggie's eyes.

“Reggie, you know that I care about you and Luke but I…” Alex was cut off by Reggie’s hand covering his mouth.

“I know Alex, you don’t have to tell me,” Reggie said, walking away and back over to Luke.

“Hey Lex!” Luke called over to Alex who was still in his spot frowning at Reggie who wouldn’t even look at him.

“Yeah?” Alex asked, walking over still feeling bad for hurting Reggie’s feelings. If he was being honest, he did love Luke and Reggie.

“We should go out for some street dogs, what do you think?” Luke asked, pulling Alex into his side.

“That sounds great Luke,” Alex responded politely wrapping his arm around Luke’s shoulders. The three exited the Orpheum making their way to a back alley avoiding their fans as much as possible so they could have the full experience of the crowd cheering their names.

Alex put his hot dog together sitting down next to Luke and looking at Reggie who still wouldn’t look at him.

“I have something to tell you two, I’ve been meaning to say it for a while now, thank you,” Alex said and Reggie perked up looking at Alex and Luke smiled at him. “You guys have shown me what it means to be free and I can’t thank you enough for that, and I love you guys,” Alex added on shyly.

“Wait like really love or platonic love?” Luke asked really wanting it to be the first option.

“I really love you guys like the way you guys love me,” Alex said smiling as his friends piled on top of him.

“I’ve been waiting over a month to hear you say that,” Reggie said kissing Alex’s cheek over Luke’s lap.

“I’m sorry it took so long but just being here tonight with you guys has shown me that anything we want, we can have and I really want to be with you two and I don’t care who has a problem with it,” Alex said and Luke raised his hot dog.

“Cheers to that boys,” Luke said and the three touched dogs before taking a bite.

“Bobby!” Sara called running over to the rhythm guitarist who was walking out of the alleyway.

“Sara?” Bobby asked not believing his eyes but the blonde didn’t give him time to question if it was really her as she dove into his arms.

“Where’s Alex and Luke and Reggie?” Sara asked looking around to try and find her brother and hopefully two boyfriends at this point.

“They went out to get street dogs but the performance is starting soon and they want us backstage so I was tasked with finding them, you wanna come?” Bobby asked and Sara took his hand.

“Sounds like a plan.” The two walked into another alleyway smiling and talking about the past two weeks until they saw people panicking. “What’s going on?” Sara asked looking at the people who were now running to get a phone or gasping. Sara maneuvered around the people and saw her brother, Luke and Reggie on the ground seizing. “Lexi!” Sara yelled going to get closer to him but a man in a uniform pushed her back.

“I’m a paramedic you all need to back up!” the man yelled and Sara cried into Bobby’s arms as she watched an ambulance pull up taking her brother and his bandmates into the vehicle.

“Wait, I’m Alex’s sister please I need to be with him,” Sara said and the people opened the back doors for her and she got in and Bobby did too. Their hearts stopped beating and never came back.

“They died to food poisoning in the hot dogs that they ate, we’re so sorry but we couldn’t save them,” a nurse said and Sara broke again crying into Bobby who wasn’t doing that much better.

“Thank you for trying,” Sara said turning back to Bobby who had another girl standing beside him and Terrance had now shown up too staring into the room with their dead brothers in it.

“This was supposed to be the night of their lives and now they’re gone,” Terrance said looking at Rose and Sara who sighed before walking into the room.

“I don’t know if you can hear me Lexi but one day you’re going to be the angle that the world needed, and Luke, you’re going to make it up there in Heaven with all your songs that would have made you guys legends down here I know it,” Sara said before grabbing Reggie’s cold lifeless hand. “Reggie, don’t stop looking out for those too but don’t be scared of asking for help sometimes too ok? You guys were the best thing to ever happen to me and one day you’re going to make someone else very happy I know it,” Sara said and Bobby grabbed her shoulder signaling that they had to go.

Alex, Reggie, and Luke sat in a dark room listening to the words that Sara said and Alex started crying hugging his knees to his chest. They sat there mourning their lives until they could hear the opening notes of Now or Never and they fell into their old studio looking at a screaming girl. They really could begin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to see more of this story just let me know and I might consider making another book to the Holy series where it goes into the boys coming back and Sara maybe being Carrie's mom and she left cause Bobby stole the songs but who know it's really up to you guys and if you want to see it or not.


End file.
